


Bathroom Snacking

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Menstruation, Trans Male Character, trans!Connie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bathroom trips are always a nightmare.  They're even worse during shark week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Snacking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing something that's very obviously about being a transman. I don't know if it'll be liked, or if other people within the trans community will think this is terrible representation...But here it is.

 

 

   The worst part about being on campus for extended periods of time, for Connie, is having to use the bathroom. It wouldn't be so bad, honestly, if his goddamn pad wrappers weren't so fucking noisy. It means having to locate the most infrequently used men's room on the entire campus, before his first shark week arrives that semester. Which is how Connie ends up in the second floor Biology building's bathroom (the one he had deemed the least frequently used), moving as quickly as he possibly can without smearing blood everywhere, and ripping open his pads when he hears a light chuckle from the stall to his left.

   "Man, snacking on the shitter? Must be pretty rough, man." The voice sounds slightly nasally, followed by a slightly wet cough, and Connie is fucking terrified. He should've fucking checked that there wasn't anyone else in the bathroom, but no, he was a bit more concerned about potentially bleeding through his current pad (he hadn't, thankfully, that wouldn't have been fun to explain). The other person flushed and exited their stall, holding back more laughter it sounded like, before Connie's brain caught up.

   "I'm not sharing," Connie whispered, and almost felt like smacking himself for his stupidity. The other person let out a loud snort as they laughed, followed by an indignant squawk of "gross, dude, I don't want your shitter snacks!". Their loud laughter covered Connie's sigh of relief, because Connie knew the sounds of snack wrappers, and none of them really ever sounded similar to pad wrappers, at least not to him. The sound of rushing water from the bathroom sinks started up, and Connie really just wanted to leave, but that would blow the cover that this guy had unintentionally given him.

   The hand dryer sounded even louder than usual, with Connie quickly checking that he hadn't pulled his pants down low enough that his underwear could be visible outside the cubicle. Always a bit of an unnecessary worry, since the only people who would probably be able to see would be those that had gotten low to the ground or were even shorter than Connie himself (which was pretty dang short, even if it wasn't unheard of for a guy). Either way though, Connie let out another sigh of relief as echoing footsteps headed towards the door. The other person called out "good luck, snack boy," as the bathroom door opened and shut.

   Crisis adverted, at least for now. Feeling much more chipper (even after having to wipe blood off of his hand), Connie hurried out of the stall, extremely happy to see the giant trash can in the corner of the bathroom. He wouldn't have to stash his garbage in his bag this time, thankfully. Catching sight of his reflection in the mirrors, he couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. Sasha, his best friend and off-campus roommate, really did have the best ideas, which included shaving all his hair off. It was definitely weird, not having hair to keep his head warm, but it was still a few months until he'd have to worry about his head's warmth.

   Plus it'd be a while until his mom would see his new hairstyle...Oh shit, his mom. They were going to Skype tonight. Shit, there wasn't really any way to smooth this over; Connie's mom absolutely loved his hair, having spent hours styling it for him throughout his entire life. Grimacing slightly, Connie pulled out his phone as he left the bathroom. Maybe a quick text saying he'd gotten a hair cut would at least make it easier for her? All he could do now was hope his mom wouldn't have too much of a fit over it...


End file.
